Wish I Could Be Part Of Your World
by loki-dokey
Summary: Klaine Kid!Fic - Seven year old Kurt's never seen such a pretty boy before. Especially not one that saved his life. Filled with a mutual love for Disney and an extreme amount of fluff, this fic is not for the cold hearted. Glee.


**A/N: Okay so this is the first of a bunch of Kid!Fic Klaine drabbles that I am going to do :) Others will either spin off from this story, continue from it, shoot to the future yada yada yada. I hope you enjoy! These past few days all I've been writing is fluff. So get used to it xD**

**Don't forget to review! :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>It was a hot afternoon at the end of June that day. The kids had just been released from the imprisonment of school, and had flooded into the local playground, almost demolishing the equipment as they fought to play on it. A small boy no older than seven slipped in through the gate about twenty five minutes after the rest, because his dad had been told to talk to his teacher. He didn't know why. Maybe it was about what happened at lunch time with Dave when he pushed him into the wall next to the canteen. But Kurt hadn't told anyone about that. Kurt didn't understand. Glancing behind him, Kurt saw his dad talking with Sam's dad, and he had his serious face. Dad was close to Sam's dad, but Sam wasn't close to Kurt. No one was close to Kurt. The chestnut haired boy peered around at his classmates, making sure Dave wasn't around, but to his dismay he spotted him in the far corner on the slide with his scary friends who were all taller than Kurt. Kurt's brown leather bag scraped on the floor accidentally, and Kurt gasped, snatching it up and checking for scratches. He sighed with relief when he found none. Kurt didn't like ruining his belongings. Not one bit. After a moment of standing doing nothing, Kurt noticed that a swing on the swing set was empty. The other was occupied by a tanned boy with a thick mass of black curls that looked like a shower puff. Kurt giggled to himself and shuffled over, making sure his bag was on the soft grass before clambering onto the swing. His eyes drifted to the other boy. He had big, round brown eyes and he was staring at Kurt in a funny sort of way. Not a mean way. When the boy saw Kurt looking he quickly looked away. Kurt shrugged a little and turned his attention to the swing. Smiling to himself, he pushed his feet off of the ground and swung a bit. He loved the swings. They were his favourite part of the playground. He pushed himself higher, and watched the other children from his spot in the sky. Swinging felt like flying. When he came back down, something hard hit his back and he went tumbling off, almost hitting his face in the dirty floor dirt. Turning, he realised the hard thing on his back was Dave's hands.<br>"Hey guys, look at the little girl all rolled up in the messy stuff!" Dave hissed, grinning. "Did I get your clothes all ugly? I just wanted your clothes to match your ugly face!" That hurt Kurt. Right in the heart. He wasn't ugly. His mommy had always told him he was beautiful. She told him every night. His daddy tells him now, because mommy is in a better place now.  
>"I'm not ugly," Kurt mumbled. "My mommy said I'm beautiful."<br>"Mommy isn't here any more, Kurtie! Is your mommy gone?" Kurt's lip trembled and his eyes shone with tears.  
>"Don't talk about my mommy, you big stupid!" Dave glared and took an angry step forward. Suddenly, the boy with the fluffy hair was in front of Kurt and he couldn't see Dave.<br>"Leave him alone! What did he do to you?" the boy snapped. He had a nice voice, Kurt decided.  
>"He existed," Kurt heard Dave growl. "Back off, weirdo."<br>"I won't let you hurt him. If you don't leave him alone, I'll tell my daddy on you. My daddy is a policeman. He can put you dummies in jail!" Kurt peered around the boy to see Dave's eyes widen, before he huffed and stalked off with his crew of meanies. Kurt let out a small breath of relief and the boy turned to him, holding out a pudgy hand. He had a lovely smile too, Kurt thought. He looked at the hand, and then at the smile. He placed his smaller hand into the boys, and they walked hand in hand to the big tree on the grass. They sat below it, and the boy dusted the dirt off of Kurt's shoulders.  
>"Thank you for saving my life," Kurt blurted eventually after a moment of silence.<br>"S'no problem." The boy blinked at him and then smiled again. "My name is Blaine by the way. What's yours?"  
>"I'm Kurt Hummel," Kurt announced proudly, sticking out his hand to shake Blaine's. Blaine grinned and shook it.<br>"Nice to meet you Kurt. Hey, do you hurt bad?" He looked worried. His daddy had that face a lot.  
>"Nu-Uh, not much," Kurt replied, shaking his head.<br>"Those boys were real nasty. Why don't they like you?"  
>"They say I'm a girl, because I like singing and dancing and playing with girl dolls and not trucks." Kurt felt his eyes water again. Blaine's lips fell into a lop sided smile.<br>"I like singing and dancing too." Kurt gasped silently.  
>"You DO?" he gawped. Blaine nodded.<br>"Mmmhmm! I love Disney songs. They are my favourite songs ever. I sing them all the time! My big brother is teaching me guitar and he's teaching me how to play Disney songs!" Kurt's face lit up.  
>"My favourite Disney song is 'Part of Your World' from 'The Little Mermaid,'" Kurt said shyly, his hands all held together in a knot in his lap.<br>"No way! I love that song! But my favourite movie is 'The Lion King.'"  
>"That's my second favourite movie!" Kurt squeaked happily. He liked this Blaine boy a lot. A lot a lot.<br>"You should come to my house and we can watch both of them! And you can have dinner and I can show you my guitar!" Blaine was all excited, his pretty eyes lighting up. (Kurt thought he had very pretty eyes. Blaine seemed to have a pretty everything, so Kurt had decided that Blaine was just one big pretty person, inside and outside.)  
>"I'll ask my dad! Maybe you can come to my house and we can play Barbie sometime too?" It was then that Blaine frowned.<br>"I don't like Barbie."  
>"...Oh." Kurt was sad now.<br>"But I love G.! Maybe I can bring him and he can rescue all your Barbies from their evil villainy people who catch them!" Kurt was happy again now.  
>"That would be totally awesome! Let's go ask our dad's, then meet up here after, okay?" Blaine nodded and they ran in separate directions. Kurt's daddy held out his arms as Kurt ran towards him.<br>"Daddy, daddy!" Kurt burst out as the older man lifted him to his hip and kept him there. "I made a new friend!" His dad raised an eyebrow.  
>"You did? Who?" Kurt swivelled his torso as best he could to search for Blaine, and pointed sharply when he saw him on the other side of the playground talking to a large man with the same curly hair as Blaine.<br>"He likes singing and dancing and he said I can come to his house and we can watch Disney movies! He's learning Disney songs on guitar and I said he could come to our house and play Barbie and he's going to bring G. and-"  
>"Woah woah, slow down, scooter!" his dad chuckled, smiling. "What's his name?"<br>"Blaine! Isn't it a pretty name, daddy? He's a very pretty boy, he's got big brown eyes and this funny hair and-"  
>"Okay, Kurt. I'll go talk to his dad, how about that?" Kurt's heart swelled.<br>"Yay! Thank you daddy!" He flung his arms around his fathers neck and kissed him lightly on the cheek. His dad returned the kiss with one of the end of Kurt's nose, and he set him down on the grass again.  
>"Go back to the playground. I'll go sort this out. Looks like Blaine's daddy is already on his way to talk to me." Kurt looked and saw the big version of Blaine already half way to them.<br>"Okay!" Kurt skipped off into the playground and found Blaine under their tree. Blaine was grinning.  
>"Our daddies are talking, but my daddy didn't say no, he said maybe!" Blaine chirped, clapping his hands together.<br>"I know! Hey, want to swing? If you push me I can go really high!"  
>"Only if you push me after!" Blaine called, already running to the swing set. Kurt laughed and jumped onto the seat when he got there, wriggling into place. "Ready?"<br>"Ready!" Blaine pulled the seat back and let it fall forward, and when Kurt came back he pushed him. Not too hard on his back, he didn't want to hurt him more than the bullies had. He didn't want to hurt him at all.  
>"You okay?" Blaine asked nervously as Kurt swing higher.<br>"Higher, higher!" Kurt squealed ecstatically, kicking his feet, trying to gain altitude. They swapped around over and over, as their dads bonded over football and cars. They found out they shared similar interests. The next day, Kurt and Blaine watched 'The Little Mermaid' at Blaine's house. When Ursula was really scary, Blaine held Kurt's hand because Kurt was a little frightened of that part. They sang the songs together too, and Kurt decided that that day was definitely the best day ever. The next day after that they played Barbie and Joe at Kurt's house. Barbie had been taken by the nasty dragon, but Joe saved her just in time. The next week, Kurt's dad invited the Anderson family around for dinner. Blaine's big brother didn't come because he was at a party with his friends. But Blaine and Kurt watched 'The Lion King 2' (because they'd watched the first movie the previous day). Kurt got really tired and fell asleep against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine let him stay there. Kurt was warm. The last Disney movie they had watched together was 'The Princess and the Frog,' and Kurt had managed to stay awake for that, though his eyes were growing weary toward the end. Blaine poked him in the stomach and Kurt jolted in shock, snapping his head up to glare at the boy he was lying on top of.  
>"Piss off, Anderson," he growled, poking Blaine back.<br>"Oooh the 'last name' threat," Blaine giggled in mock fright. "I'm so afraid of the horror you could unleash upon me."  
>"Don't tempt me," Kurt hissed, his eyes drifting again.<br>"Hey, sleepy ass. Fancy some pizza?"  
>"Mmmhmm..." Kurt hummed, his eyes finally closing. He felt Blaine's chest rise and fall in soft laughter under his own.<br>"Well you're gonna have to be awake to eat it."  
>"Mmmhmmm..." Blaine rolled his eyes at the boy and shifted. Kurt made a grunt of disapproval. "Five more minutes..." he mumbled.<br>"Fine," Blaine sighed, finally giving in. He leant down and placed a small kiss on Kurt exposed cheek. He then sat back and closed his own eyes, a hand gently stroking the side of Kurt's face. "Five more minutes."


End file.
